The Rise and Fall of the Eggman Empire
by SonicX7
Summary: The Re-Telling of Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 with a twist! The Eggman Empire starting up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my new fanfiction retelling the events of Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. But Eggman is the main character here. Characters like Sonic will play a large role, but Eggman is the main focus here. The whole Shadow backstory and Dr. Gerald Robotnik parts of SA2 are being taken out to focus on the current Robotnik. Read if you wish. Enjoy. Constructive critisism wanted.

Chapter One – He is the E.G.G.M.A.N.

The scene is a dark military building. A door closes in a room and a computorized voice speaks from an intercom.

"SECURITY BREACH IN SECTOR 7. THE INTRUDER IS NEARING THE WEAPON."

On the other side of the door, a man shaped slightly like an egg is standing. There are four locks on the door, one in each corner. The man places a pack of dynamite on each lock and goes into his walking machine. He locks onto these packs of dynamite with the walkers gun, and blows the locks off. The man walks in and we can see him better. He is wearing a red jacket with black jumpsuit pants. He is bald, has a large nose with a large moustache underneath it, and goggles covering his eyes. He jumps out of the walker and walks over to a control pannel in front of him. He takes a long look at everything. He sees a black ball incased in a light yellow sphere and many keyboards. The man looks around and sees what he came for. It was a bit bigger than a compass, and had a radar instead of a needle. He pulled a gray gem out of his coat and spoke.

"So, this is where G.U.N. keeps the Emerald Radar. I must say, it isn't under much protection. Now all I must do is transfer some energy from the Chaos Emerald into the radar, and I will be able to find all seven Chaos Emeralds!"

He places the Chaos Emerald in the Download Hatch, and waits. While waiting, he accidentally presses a red button, causing the yellow sphere to open. The black ball unravels and stands on a large pillar that has come out of the ground. The hedgehog is black with red stripes, has red eyes, and is wearing jet boost shoes. The man stares at him in disbelief, so startled that he actually knocked the gray gem out on accident. He stared at the hedgehog until he finally spoke.

"Is... is that you, Sonic?" The man asked.

"I am not Sonic. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form!" The hedgehog replied. He looked at the man as speaking his next words. "I was created by the worlds best scientist, Professor ... Gerald Robotnik? Is that you?"

The hedgehog looked at the man and mistook him for his master. The man responded.

"You are thinking of my Grandfather!" Said the man. "I am Professor Ivo Robotnik! The GREATEST Scientific genious in the world!"

The man named Robotnik and the hedgehog named Shadow stared at each other. Eventually, a G.U.N. walker came up from the floor. Robotnik grabbed the radar and the gem dropped from the console. Robotnik got back in HIS walker and took off.

"I'll just find a new way!" He said, leaving.

The Walker closed in on Shadow. Shadow backed up and saw the gem.

"Its... a Chaos Emerald..." he said, picking it up. "Lets see if I can do this! I'll need some energy first..."

He circled the room and grabbed four of the rings on the ground, placing one on each limb. He then held up the Chaos Emerald and yelled...

"CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled. Time slowed, and Shadow jumped on the cockpit of the walker. He did this a couple more times, and the walker fell and broke down as Shadow left and time went back to normal. Shadow sped through the base and saw a large aircraft outside of it.

"WAIT!" He yelled. "ROBOTNIK!"

But he was too late. The craft took off, and Shadow was left standing there.

The craft flies for a while until it came across a floating island. Apparently this is where Robotnik wanted to be. Because he left and went to a small hanger. He got into a pod and the pod ejected from the hanger. He floated off with the pods hover engine until he got to the center of the floating island. In the center there was a large shrine with an even larger gem in it. It was an emerald that was larger than any other emerald he had seen before. By the emerald there were two animals fighting. One was a male, red Echidna, and the other was a female Bat.

"JUST LET IT GO!" The bat yelled. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP, DO YOU!?"

"What are you talking about?" The echidna asked. "That emeralds MINE! Ya got that? The Master Emerald has the power to neutralize the Chaos Emeralds. THAT makes it VERY important!"

Suddenly, the bat and echidna were startled, as Robotnik's hover pod had a claw that reached down and grabbed the emerald.

"So THIS is the Master Emerald? So if I'm not mistaken... you must be Knuckles!" He said to the Echidna.

"Its... Dr. Robotnik!" the Echidna, now known as Knuckles said.

"So THATS Robotnik!" The bat said.

"Well, I have what I need. Goodbye, Knucklehead!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Knuckles yelled, and taking one of his spiked fists and shattering the Master Emerald. Robotnik was quick and grabbed one of the shards that went flying, and flew off.

"BAH!" He yelled. "Oh well, atleast I have what I wanted..."

After Robotnik was gone, the bat girl grabbed Knuckles and shook him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO _MY_ EMERALD!?" She asked.

"I did that to protect it. As long as the Master Emerald is in shards, I can repair it. Oh, and by the way, its _MY_ emerald!" Knuckles said running off. The bat looked angrily at him.

"I despise anyone who takes jewls from me... you haven't seen the last of me!" She yelled, flying off.

Though no one noticed what was on the spot where the Master Emerald once sat. There was a puddle of clear blue water, and it slowly took form as a humanoid being that had large green eyes.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Chaos Rising

Knuckles entered a small doorway in the shrine. Inside was a bed, a stove, and a chest with a coat hanger above it. This was his house. He opened the chest and put on some metal sheets that went over his knuckles. He then took the hat off of the hanger and put it on.

"I've got my shovel claws and my hat... time to find me some treasure!" He said to himself.

He left his house and felt the island shaking beneath him.

"Without the Master Emerald, Angel Island is falling!" He told himself, looking down at his feet to see one of the shards and picked it up. "I'd better wait until the Island completely falls to the Ancient Ruins to leave."

After waiting for less than five seconds, the watery being approached Knuckles and stared at him with his huge green eyes. He saw the creature just stare and stare.

"What? Its rude to stare... how'd you get here anyway?"

The being stared at the Master Emerald shard and stretched his watery arm out and tried to grab it. Knuckles pulled his arm away right at that moment. He was angry.

"So, you want a fight!? Well, you've got one!" Knuckles told the creature.

He ran straight for him and punched him straight in the stomach. His arm got stuck in the watery being and he couldn't pull it out. The being's right fist grew larger and he punched Knuckles straight to the edge of the island. He grabbed on quickly and was able to pull himself up. He got VERY angry at this. He ran straight at him again, but this time jumped over him and punched him from above. The being splattered into a puddle of water and reformed a foot away. It stretched its arm again and hit Knuckles in the cheek. Knuckles didn't like this one bit. So he ran straight to the edge of the island. The being chased him and when it was about to punch Knuckles again, Knux jumped straight up and the being fell into the ocean under the island. When Knuckles landed, Angel Island landed on at the Ancient Ruins as if timed perfectly in sync with his fight with that creature. Knuckles walked across the island and headed for the exit into the ruins.

"Man... that fight was chaos!" He said, leaving the area.

Meanwhile, on Robotnik's fly craft..

Robotnik sat in his chair, staring out the window of his craft. He stood up and spoke to the robot driving the ship.

"I'm going to go see whats on the news." He said.

"Yes Master Robotnik." The robot answered.

Robotnik went into the TV room and sat in another chair. He pressed a button on the arm of the chair and the TV turned on. The news anchor had a story on about a robbing at a bank.

"And so, the video's shown here show that nothing but the bank's Chaos Emerald was stolen. The video's also showed a hedgehog as the robber. Police officials have sadly confirmed the robber to be none other than Station Square's national hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sounds more like the work of Shadow!" Robotnik exclaimed when hearing that Sonic was framed for this robbery.

That night, at Station Square.

The night was calm in Station Square. Until we get to the rooftops, that is! On the rooftops, a blue hedgehog is jumping from rooftop to rooftop and eventually stood on one where he got a good view of the city and spoke in a happy voice.

"AW YEAH!" The hedgehog yelled. "THIS is happening!"

He looked to his left to see police cars rushing down the road.

"Whats up?" He asked himself, going after the cars.

The cars all stopped at a rounded area that was city hall. The cops got out and raised their guns at the target. Their target was... the same watery being that Knuckles fought!

"All right, men... ready... fire!" Yelled the captain.

The police fired at the being. The bullets went straight into him and dropped out.

"OH NO!" The police man yelled. "OUR WEAPONS ARE USELESS! FALLBACK!"

The police ran, and the blue hedgehog jumped from a roof, picking up two of the golden rings on the ground.

"AW YEAH! THIS LOOKS FUN!" The hedgehog yelled.

The hedgehog circled the area, gathering about 6 more rings. He then ran to the back of the watery being and did a homing attack and hit it in the back. The being turned into a puddle and floated a bit away. It reformed and attacked the hedgehog by stretching its arm out, nearly knocking him to the ground. The hedgehog jumped straight on the creatures head and it turned into a puddle again. This time it climbed to the top of the nearby flagpole to reform. It stretched both of its arms down at the hedgehog, and used them like a slingshot to shoot itself at the hedgehog. The hedgehog kicked his right foot into the air and hit the creature square in the head. This caused the creature to turn into a puddle AGAIN, but this time it went straight into the sewers.

"Hey ya big drip! Where ya going?" The hedgehog asked. He stared at the sewers, but then looked up to see all of the cops staring at him.

"Hi?" He asked.

One of the cops turned to the captain.

"SIR!" He said. "Thats the bank robber! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"That it is, solider." He said. The captain signaled with his hands and five cops gathered around the hedgehog and held him down. The captain went up to him and put handcuffs on him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." He said. "You're under arrest for robbing the Westopolis National Bank!"

"WHAT!?" The hedgehog known as Sonic asked. "I didn't rob a bank!"

"We have footage of you robbing it!" The chief said. And with Sonic kicking, and screaming that he was innocent, he was hauled off.


End file.
